


No one needs to know

by Prongslet101



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Multi, inspired by art and a convo with my sis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 15:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15121961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prongslet101/pseuds/Prongslet101
Summary: Inspired by a drawing of patton a la infinity war, fear the angst as virgil is left alone in the wake of his boyfriends disappearing





	No one needs to know

                It had been 3 weeks since half the world’s population disappeared, turning to dust before their loved one’s eyes. No one knew what was going on, where they had gone, or how to bring them back. The world’s heroes were nowhere to be found, and everyone was slowly beginning to mourn in their own ways. Some were taking down missing posters put up hastily immediately following the events, some were packing up belongings, and putting them in storage to forget, some were holding funerals and memorials believing their loved ones to be dead. But worst of all were those who decided to give up. They were the ones to be found on top of buildings, with a length of rope, a bottle of pills. Anything to get away from the reality they were facing… permanently.

                Virgil Sanders watched these people give up. But he refused. He was with all three of his boyfriends when it happened. They had been enjoying a quiet day in, watching a Disney movie marathon on TV as Roman sang along, Logan was in his favorite armchair enjoying a new Stephen King novel and gently running his free hand through Virgil’s hair from where he was sat on the floor in front of him listening to Roman and the sounds of Patton baking some cookies in the kitchen. That all stopped when the current Disney movie was interrupted by an emergency newscast attempting to warn people of the sudden disappearances. They all came to stand in front of the tv, horrified when Roman let out the most pitiful whimper, his hands turning to dust, the rest of him following as he stumbled backwards to the couch before he disappeared completely. Logan was next, and Patton’s screams will forever haunt Virgil as he stood there to shocked at the fact that two of his three boyfriends had _turned to dust_ before his very eyes before his attention was drawn by a very soft, whispered “ _Kiddo?”_ as Patton reached out, the hand hovering midair for a second before following the rest of his body.

                Virgil shook himself loose of the memory of that day as he stared at the bulletin board in front of him. News article clippings, surveillance video screenshots, anything related to the disappearances were connected by red string in an indiscernible knot. Three weeks, with nothing to show for it, and Virgil was just about to give up when he heard shifting like sand from behind him. Quickly he turned around, dropping what he was holding in shock at black sand forming in the living room, three humanoid figures coming into focus and being pieced back together in the same places they were in when they had shattered. Virgil held his breath, hardly daring to believe this was happening, and hid behind the half wall that separated the kitchen from the living room. The three figures in the living room sounded and looked exactly like his boyfriends.

                “G…” Virgil stuttered out in a voice hoarse from disuse “Guys? Is that really you?” He said, slowly raising himself up and moving around the wall at the same pace. There was a beat before

                “VIRGIL!!!!!” The shout came from the pair wearing glasses

                “MY LOVE!” came from…

                “Roman? Patton? Logan? Are you really here? Or am I dreaming again?” Virgil asked from the middle of the group hug initiated as soon as the others had spotted the man.

                “It’s us my love” Roman said, voice coming from behind Virgil’s head as he started rocking them gently back and forth

                “We’re back, and we’re not leaving ever again.” Logan said from where he was gently rubbing circles into Virgil’s arms around Patton, who was squished between them.

                “We love you kiddo.” Patton said before pressing a wet kiss to his cheek and pulling back to observe his ‘dark strange son.’

                “Though I think you might need a hairs-cut”

                “Don’t you mean ‘haircut’?“ Virgil asked, confused, the others looking on with the same confusion.

                “Why would you cut only one hair?” Patton asked, tilting his head to the side.

As Roman laughed and Logan facepalmed, Virgil allowed himself to smile. The others were back, and it looked like they were here to stay. And if he forgot about the loaded silver gun that had been kicked underneath their bed in a hurry to see if it was really his boyfriends, well… no one needed to know.

               


End file.
